


[podfic] Into the Fire (Or, Five Times Mozz Caught Neal With His Pants Down)

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [12]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one way to see a man naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Into the Fire (Or, Five Times Mozz Caught Neal With His Pants Down)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into the Fire (Or, Five Times Mozz Caught Neal With His Pants Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44011) by gyzym. 



Title: [Into the Fire](http://gyzym.livejournal.com/13718.html) [link to text]  
Author: [gyzym](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym)  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 9.7 MB  
Fandom: White Collar  
Rating: NC-17  
File Length (word count): 10:34 min (1,900)

[Download Audiofic Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?wjzmjfihgw1)

 

So I'm uploading all my fic over 10 minutes, and this one just squeaked by, and gyzym is certainly present on AO3, but this story is not, and I don't know if that was deliberate. So hey gyz, if you want this taken down, let me know and I will, but I actually love it a lot and I want other people to love it too!


End file.
